La Dernière Lettre
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Les lettres sont rédigées si simplement. Aucun parfum. Le papier est blanc, ordinaire. Une fille amoureuse aurait choisi du rose, ou du papier parchemin, quelque chose de mignon. Elle aurait choisi un encre de couleur et aurait sûrement fait de petits dessins tout autour des mots. C'est un garçon." Un garçon. Son admirateur secret, c'était un garçon... NaruSasu. UA.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **La Dernière Lettre

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **K+

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**La dernière lettre**

_« Salut..._

C'est encore moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit les dernières fois, mais t'écrire me fait du bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça me rapproche un peu plus de toi même si tu es déjà près de moi tous les jours. Alors inutile de gaspiller plus d'encre... je ne vais que te dire ce que j'ai envie que tu saches même si tu le sais déjà.

Je t'aime.

Bonne journée. »

Naruto Uzumaki avait une adorable ride entre les deux sourcils, alors qu'il lisait la lettre qui était tombé de son casier encore une fois. Les mains qui tremblaient doucement sur le papier léger, il fixait les mots écrits maladroitement, d'une main nerveuse sans aucun doute. L'encre était noir, ordinaire. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la lecture du « Je t'aime », toujours présent, sur toutes les lettres qu'il recevait depuis quelques mois. Elles étaient toujours les mêmes. Brèves. Mais avec un petit quelque chose de touchant, de sincère. Un petit quelque chose qui lui serrait le cœur agréablement.

Il releva la tête après avoir replié la lettre soigneusement, et jeta un regard au couloir. Les cours étaient finis et beaucoup d'élèves sillonnaient les corridors. Il regarda un groupe de filles bruyantes qui marchaient en direction de la cantine. Puis il aperçut une jeune fille seule dans un coin, qui rangeait ses choses dans son casier. Elle avait un petit journal intime avec quelques feuilles arrachées. Est-ce que c'était elle ? Elle était dans l'un de ses cours, anglais s'il ne se trompait pas. Peut-être que c'était elle qui l'aimait secrètement. Quand un garçon s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche, Naruto se détourna. Non. Pas elle.

Mais qui ? Qui dans cette petite école était amoureuse de lui ? C'était un sentiment étrange. Agréable, certes, mais fatiguant. Il adorait lire ces lettres anonymes qui lui disaient qu'il était aimé et regardé tous les jours par des yeux avides et amoureux, mais il mourait d'envie de découvrir qui était cette fille. Il était célibataire et il avait envie d'aimer quelqu'un lui aussi. Et ces lettres... Non seulement lui donnaient l'envie de tomber amoureux, elles lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Elles lui étaient familières, elles lui donnaient l'impression de connaître cette personne. C'était assez étrange comme sensation... surtout troublant.

Il décida de ne pas prendre racine là et rangea ses choses, pressé de rentrer chez lui, fatigué de cette longue journée de cours. Il prit son sac et ferma son casier en attrapant son portable au fond de sa poche. Il chercha un numéro bien précis dans son répertoire et sourit en voyant le nom qu'il voulait. Il appuya dessus et posa l'appareil sur son oreille afin d'attendre que l'autre idiot réponde.

« _Allô ?_ la voix douce retentit après quelques sonneries.  
- Hey enfoiré, où est-ce que tu es ?  
- _Au lycée,_ répondit son ami et Naruto l'imagina presque en train de rouler des yeux à ce moment là.  
- Pas vrai, Sherlock ! ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux. Dis, tu veux me rejoindre pour qu'on rentre chez moi tous les deux ? »

Il attendit en marchant le long du couloir, saluant quelques amis au passage. Sasuke, à l'autre bout de la ligne, mettait du temps. Il pouvait entendre le son du vent qui agressait son téléphone. Il était sûrement dehors.

« _Naruto, en fait, je suis déjà en route. _  
- Tu es sur le même sentier que tu prends toujours ?  
- _Naruto..._  
- Je te rejoins, attends-moi ! »

Sur ce, il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il connaissait le chemin que prenait Sasuke pour rentrer chez lui tous les soirs. Il bouscula quelques personnes et courut jusqu'à la sortie. Il bondit du haut des quelques marches d'escalier une fois dehors et se remit à courir jusqu'au parc puis il tourna sur le petit sentier parsemé de cerisiers en fleurs. Sasuke était là, immobile sous une arche de pétales roses. Il l'avait attendu.

Naruto sourit de façon enfantine et passa un bras autour des épaules chétives de son meilleur ami.

« Alors ? Ta journée ? lança-t-il, alors qu'ils reprenaient la route ensemble.  
- Bien.  
- Bien ? s'étonna le jeune homme, de quelques centimètres plus grand que le brun. Tu te moques de moi ? Bah, on n'a pas les mêmes cours après tout. Moi, je me suis fait chier avec le cinglé d'Ibiki. Il nous a fait passer trois tests ! Trois ! Je n'avais même pas révisé pour _un_, alors... »

Sasuke poussa un petit rire. Naruto s'écarta, reprenant son bras qui commençait à être engourdi et afficha un air ahuri.

« Tu te fous toujours de ma gueule, enfoiré ! T'es pas drôle !  
- Je ne me fous pas de toi, je te trouve juste vraiment irrécupérable, admit le jeune brun en souriant légèrement, chose rare qui détendit le blond. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la rue où habitait Naruto. Sasuke était sur le point de tourner sur la gauche, afin de rejoindre son avenue, mais Naruto le prit par le poignet.

« Naruto... grogna-t-il. Je suis épuisé, je veux rentrer chez moi.  
- Non, tu viens chez moi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc. Tu es doué pour tout. Moi, je suis nul pour tout. Allez, s'il te plaît ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa finalement traîner par le grand blond jusqu'à sa demeure. Il était difficile de lui résister, son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux magnifiques, Sasuke était condamné à toujours lui dire oui. Il n'arrivait jamais à ne pas céder avec lui.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa maison en criant « Je suis là ! » et aussitôt, une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux rouges sortit de la petite cuisine près du hall. Sasuke sourit timidement, retirant ses chaussures.

« Ah ! Sasuke, bonjour ! »

Kushina, la mère de Naruto, s'approcha et lui embrassa la joue comme elle le faisait toujours quand il passait chez Naruto. Il lui dit bonjour en baissant légèrement la tête, et la regarda se diriger vers son fils pour en faire de même.

« Vous avez des travaux à faire, j'imagine ? Installez-vous au salon, je vous apporte un petit truc à manger. »

Naruto remercia sa mère et elle disparut aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il se retourna vers son ami et lui indiqua avec un sourire le chemin vers le salon, qui était juste au bout du couloir.

Sasuke suivit Naruto sans dire un mot. Ce dernier balança son sac sur le sofa et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur l'un des fauteuils en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le brun alla s'assoir par terre devant la petite table basse où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble sur des devoirs scolaires. Il posa son sac à côté sans faire de bruit, contrairement à son meilleur ami qui était bruyant comme un troupeau. Il sortit ses livres pendant que Naruto prenait visiblement une petite pause.

Sasuke en profita pour le regarder, en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Son ami était... vraiment beau. Ça ne faisait qu'un ou deux ans qu'il avait eu cette croissance étonnante et qu'il était devenu plus grand que lui. D'abord il avait pris pas mal de muscles. Ce qu'il restait de ses rondeurs d'enfant avait complètement fondu lui donnant un corps fin et ferme. Des membres longs et athlétiques, caractérisés par le sport qu'il pratiquait. Ce que Sasuke préférait de Naruto, c'était son visage fin aux traits angéliques. Il avait beau être très masculin, ses yeux d'anges et son sourire d'enfant le rendaient absolument irrésistible.

Il baissa les yeux aussitôt lorsqu'il se redressa, sa mère apparaissant dans la pièce.

« Bon les enfants, voilà, déclara-t-elle en déposant un plateau sur la table. Des biscuits et des cocktails de jus. Amusez-vous bien et surtout travaillez bien ! Faites-moi signe s'il y a un souci. »

Naruto remercia sa mère et elle repartit. Il vint s'assoir par terre face à Sasuke qui se servait d'un biscuit.

« Ta mère est vraiment cool... dit-il tout bas.  
- Je sais, non ? approuva le blond avec un grand sourire. Elle est géniale.  
- Alors pour quoi avais-tu besoin de moi ? Maths ? Anglais ? Science ?  
- Aucun ! Je voudrais que tu m'aides à découvrir quelque chose...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Naruto fixa un moment le regard de son ami, avant de soupirer et de plonger sa main dans son sac. Il en ressortit trois pages blanches et Sasuke posa ses yeux dessus, sentant son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine, ayant reconnu ce que le blond tenait en mains.

Il les posa sur la table et se prit un biscuit qu'il engouffra d'une bouchée.

« Voilà. Ch'ai un agdmirakeur checret.  
- Un quoi ? »

Sasuke avait très bien compris, mais il décida de jouer un peu la comédie. Ses mains tremblaient. Il les baissa sous la table, et regarda le blond qui avalait précautionneusement avant de répéter, la bouche vide :

« Un admirateur secret ! »

Le jeune brun regarda les lettres posées sur la table et ouvrit la bouche. Son cœur battait très vite désormais.

« Oh ! »

Il espérait que ses médiocres capacités d'acteur ne le dénoncent pas.

« Et je voudrais savoir de qui il s'agit.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que je peux t'aider à le découvrir ?  
- Bah, tu es intelligent. Tu as des tas d'admirateurs, de filles qui t'envoient des lettres d'amour. Peut-être que tu pourrais reconnaître l'écriture.  
- C'est si important que tu découvres qui c'est ? »

Sasuke fut surpris de voir un peu de rouge apparaître sur les joues de Naruto. Naruto ne rougissait jamais. Rarement. Il était plutôt le type à séduire, à taquiner, à être joueur... Il n'était jamais embarrassé ou gêné. Ce n'était tout simplement pas comme lui.

« C'est que... ces lettres... J'ai l'impression de... Je sais pas. Elles me font un certain effet. Et je voudrais vraiment découvrir qui est cette fille. Elle m'aime beaucoup apparemment. Tu sais, Sas'... Je me sens seul et je crois que j'ai envie d'avoir une petite amie.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus aucune relation avec une fille depuis celle qui t'a brisé le cœur l'année dernière ?  
- J'imagine que je suis prêt. Je me suis remis. Bon, tu m'aides ? »

Sasuke se vit obligé de lire les lettres, puisque son ami les lui fourra dans les mains. Il en prit une et, mal à l'aise, il posa ses yeux sur les premières lignes. _Ses _premières lignes. _Ses _mots à lui. _Ses _sentiments. Que penserait Naruto s'il savait que c'était lui, derrière tout ça ? Que son admiratrice secrète, la fille qu'il avait envie de trouver et d'avoir pour petite amie, était en face de lui, et que ce n'était même pas une jolie fille comme il se l'imaginait ? Son cœur se brisait à cette pensée. Autant à celle de savoir que Naruto ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui, qu'à celle de savoir que le blond serait tellement déçu d'apprendre que c'était lui...

Il tenta de lire, ou même de faire semblant, mais son cœur n'y était pas.

« Je... Écoute, Naruto, je ne sais pas. Ça peut être n'importe qui. C'est impossible de le découvrir... A part que... que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais et qui te voit tous les jours. Elle dit... qu'elle te regarde souvent. Et qu'elle te voit tous les jours.  
- Tu penses à une fille de ma classe ? Ou une des filles de notre bande ? Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Sakura... elle s'intéresse à toi... Ino a déjà un petit ami. Hinata aussi. Tenten... Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à écrire des lettres. Plutôt du genre à le dire tout de suite, à haute voix, directement devant moi.  
- Dis... »

Naruto s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Sasuke. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds en voyant son ami la tête baissée, rivée vers les lettres qui se trouvaient sur ses cuisses.

« Tu crois... que c'est... pathétique d'écrire des lettres anonymes... ? C'est un peu lâche quand même, non ? »

Le blond fut étonné de cette question. Elle était un peu hors sujet et il se demandait pourquoi Sasuke voulait savoir ça.

« Bah... Non... Même si j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que cette fille vienne se déclarer à moi. Je pourrais savoir qui c'est. Et... si elle m'aime, alors, elle doit me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me moquer d'elle ou à lui faire de la peine si jamais je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments. Jamais je ne ferais souffrir une personne qui m'avouerait m'aimer. »

Sasuke écouta les mots de son ami tout en fixant ses propres mots sur l'une des lettres. Désolé de ne jamais être assez brave.

« Je... Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda alors Naruto, plus sérieux. »

Sasuke releva la tête.

« Je ne mentais pas, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Désolé...  
- C'est rien, dit Naruto en se relevant. Vaut mieux que tu te reposes. Je te ramène chez toi.  
- C'est vraiment pas la peine.  
- Si, si. Je vais prendre la voiture de ma mère.  
- Merci, lâcha finalement Sasuke, après avoir rangé ses livres dans son sac. »

Il se mit debout et Naruto lui tendit sa veste.

« N'importe quoi pour le meilleur pote ! »

Sasuke roula des yeux et ils mirent leurs chaussures pour ensuite sortir. Naruto cria à sa mère qu'il allait conduire Sasuke chez lui et le moment suivant, Sasuke était assis à l'avant, aux côtés de Naruto qui démarrait le moteur.

« N'empêche... Ce serait bien d'avoir une petite amie. Quelqu'un à aimer moi aussi. Toutes ces lettres... me font tellement plaisir, j'adore les lires, mais...  
- Mais... ? souffla Sasuke, le regard rivé devant, sur la route. »

Naruto mit un petit instant à répondre, laissant le silence occuper l'espace entre eux. Puis, enfin, il déclara:

« Peu importe de qui il s'agit, je voudrais retourner un peu tout cet amour. J'aime être aimé, mais j'aimerais aussi aimer à mon tour. Tu... vois ce que je veux dire ? »

C'est quand, quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, que Sasuke réalisa qu'il attendait une quelconque réponse de sa part. Détournant le regard pour cacher ses yeux tourmentés et ses rougeurs, il marmonna, les doigts enserrés pour camoufler leur tremblement incessant :

« Ouais, évidemment. Je comprends. »

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte de chez lui, le poids de son âme traînant derrière lui. Il referma et posa son sac au bas des marches de l'escalier. Son frère apparut dans le hall, tandis qu'il retirait sa veste, qui avait encore l'odeur de chez Naruto...

« Salut Sas'ke ! Tu étais chez Naruto ? »

Le jeune brun leva la tête vers son grand frère et acquiesça d'un simple hochement du menton. Son regard triste sonna une alarme chez Itachi mais il ne put poser plus de questions, que son cadet se détourna et monta l'escalier, emportant son sac de cours.

Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il repensait à Naruto. Quand ne pensait-il pas à lui, après tout ? Son amitié pour lui s'était changé en amour au cours de la dernière année et pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé si fort. Et penser à lui à l'instant lui ravageait le cœur, parce que les mots de son ami résonnaient encore comme un écho sanglant dans son esprit...

« _C'est que... ces lettres... J'ai l'impression de... Je sais pas. Elles me font un certain effet. Et je voudrais vraiment découvrir qui est cette fille. Elle m'aime beaucoup apparemment. Tu sais, Sas'... Je me sens seul et je crois que j'ai envie d'avoir une petite amie._ »

Ce qui faisait mal, c'était qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le blond. Il le touchait avec ses lettres. Mais Naruto voulait une petite amie. Il n'était pas une fille. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il seulement commencé à écrire ces stupides lettres ? Il savait que Naruto était hétéro, que ça ne servirait qu'à le faire souffrir un peu plus, sachant que Naruto était et serait à jamais inaccessible.

Un petit coup sur sa porte lui fit tourner la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qui c'était, même s'il doutait de celui qui se tenait derrière sa porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Itachi était là, dans le chambranle de sa porte, l'air grave inscrit sur ses traits fins.

« Hey p'tit frère. »

Il s'approcha et Sasuke se redressa sur son lit, s'assoyant et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il força un sourire à son frère qui vint s'assoir au bord de son lit.

« Ça va ?  
- Hm hm. »

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil au journal de son frère qui dépassait de son sac.

« Tu écris encore ?  
- Oui. Mais je vais arrêter.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas que Naruto tombe vraiment amoureux de cette fille qu'il s'imagine comme étant son admiratrice secrète. Il pourrait souffrir. »

Itachi lui lança un regard confus, les sourcils froncés. Sasuke soupira.

« Il a souffert l'année dernière. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vive encore une déception amoureuse...  
- Tu crois qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de son admirateur secret ?  
- Il pense que c'est une _admiratrice_. Que c'est une _fille_. Et... tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que ces lettres lui faisaient un certain effet.  
- Sasuke. Si ça ne le laisse pas indifférent, quel est le problème avec le sexe ? Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, si Naruto tombe amoureux de cette personne... qu'est-ce que ça change au fond ? C'est la même âme, le même cœur de l'autre côté de ces lettres.  
- Naruto est hétéro. A cent pour cent.  
- Il te l'a déjà dit ? Ou tu ne fais que le supposer ?  
- Laisse-moi Itachi. »

Itachi soupira tout bas. Sasuke attrapa ses livres de cours et s'allongea sur ses oreillers pour commencer ses devoirs, abandonnant le journal dans lequel il écrivait ses lettres anonymes depuis quelques mois à Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami de qui il était tombé amoureux. C'était vrai que le garçon était hétéro. L'année dernière, il avait eu une petite amie. Mais avoir une seule petite amie à l'âge de seize ans ne définissait pas l'amour que l'on pourrait avoir un jour pour une personne du même sexe que nous. Tout pouvait toujours changer. Et puis Naruto était toujours gentil avec Sasuke, les deux jeunes hommes ayant été de très proches amis depuis l'enfance. Itachi en avait été un témoin privilégié. Il s'était bien rendu compte au fil des années que Naruto semblait prendre sa place de grand frère et protéger Sasuke pour lui.

Et il n'y avait qu'un pas vers l'amour. L'amour qui n'était pas fraternel ou amical. Le vrai amour. Sasuke était borné à ne pas vouloir le croire. C'était un signe. Si le jeune blond tombait lentement pour ces lettres, s'il n'était pas indifférent... il y avait sûrement une chance.

Il avait sûrement juste peur de souffrir. Et c'était bien compréhensible… Tomber pour une personne pouvait être si effrayant.

« Très bien. Je voudrais juste que tu sache que tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi. »

Sasuke leva des yeux surpris aux paroles de son frère, et se valut un baiser sur le front, au lieu de cette sempiternelle pichenette. Itachi se retourna et sortit de sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Le brun se remit à réfléchir... et se perdit dans ses pensées plutôt que terminer ses devoirs.

* * *

_« Bonjour Naruto._

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une journée merdique. Chaque fois, je me dis que demain sera sûrement meilleur. Que c'est un autre jour et que j'oublierai mes problèmes. Puis en me disant ça, je pense à toi. Toi qui souris toujours, toi pour qui l'avenir est un échappatoire. Tu dis souvent que tout ira bien, qu'il suffit juste de foncer. Et pour foncer, tu fonces. On ne peut pas te l'enlever. Cette force, elle est bien à toi. Je voudrais tant être aussi brave que toi, et être capable de te faire face plutôt que te parler dans ces lettres idiotes. Te dire dans les yeux que je suis... que je t'aime tant... »

« Et c'est signé _anonyme_. Comme toutes les autres. »

Naruto releva ses yeux bleus azurs vers sa mère. Elle était appuyée sur ses coudes, contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses longs cheveux rouges cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Le jeune homme la fixait et elle fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser.

« Tu veux bien m'aider, maman ? Je n'arrive pas à... à trouver qui c'est.  
- Tu as quelques indices, au moins ?  
- Eh bien... Je sais que c'est quelqu'un que je connais, et qui me voit tous les jours. »

Kushina posa un doigt sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir.

« Une fille parmi tes amies ?  
- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Elles ont toutes un petit ami, ou sinon elles s'intéressent plus à Sasuke qu'à moi. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit l'une d'elles... Tu vois, ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais en lisant, j'ai l'impression de savoir qui c'est, de reconnaître... quelqu'un. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

La rousse sourit et tendit la main pour attraper l'une des nombreuses lettres que Naruto avait posées sur le comptoir quand il était venu lui demander son aide.

« Tu me laisse regarder ?  
- Ouais, pas de problème. »

Sa mère commença à lire et un sourire tendre prit possession de ses lèvres. Naruto l'observa, espérant qu'elle puisse l'éclairer. Sa mère était une fille, elle saurait sûrement entrer dans la tête d'une autre. Même si elle ne connaissait pas toutes les filles de son lycée, elle pourrait sûrement lui dire quel genre de fille cela pourrait être et Naruto pourrait partir de ça pour ensuite procéder par élimination.

Kushina fronça les sourcils et doucement, son sourire s'évanouit. Naruto s'en inquiéta aussitôt :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Un petit silence le fit patienter quelques secondes.

« Mon chéri... Tu penses à un garçon ? »

La question le surprit. Il eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit la bouche, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendu à ça.

« Quoi ?  
- Les lettres sont rédigées si simplement. Aucun parfum. Le papier est blanc, ordinaire. Une fille amoureuse aurait choisi du rose, ou du papier parchemin, quelque chose de mignon. Elle aurait choisi un encre de couleur et aurait sûrement fait de petits dessins tout autour des mots. Et il dit qu'il se sent seul. Seul au masculin, sans « e ». Tu as pigé, mon cœur ? C'est un garçon.  
- Mais... »

Naruto, étonné et ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, reprit l'une des lettres, n'importe laquelle, et relut attentivement, avec l'idée d'un garçon comme destinateur en tête. C'était vrai. Sa mère avait raison. Chacun des mots qui pouvaient s'accorder au féminin n'avait pas de « e ». Ils étaient tous écrits au masculin.

C'était un garçon... Un garçon était amoureux de lui. Un garçon qu'il voyait tous les jours. Mais qui ?

« Alors nous avons ici un garçon qui se sent seul, continua sa mère. Et il doit être de nature discrète, timide, aussi, à mon avis.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Naruto, légèrement agacé de n'avoir rien vu de ce qui, apparemment, était évident, à regarder sa mère. »

Celle-ci ricana.

« Il t'écrit des lettres d'amour _anonyme_, mon chéri. Il a peur, il hésite. Il te voit tous les jours. Mais il ne veut rien te dire face à face.

- Pourquoi ? Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai déjà eu dix-sept ans, mon ange.

- On dirait que tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit… »

Kushina eut un sourire amusé. Elle se redressa et posa une main douce sur la joue de son fils, sur laquelle elle vint ensuite déposer un baiser. Naruto lut dans ses yeux qu'elle connaissait en effet cette personne. Il était un peu frustré, qu'elle ne lui dise rien, et encore plus quand elle lui dit :

« Je pense que toi aussi, tu le sais déjà. Ouvre les yeux, mon trésor. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir menant au salon, laissant Naruto avec ses questions et son cœur qui battait légèrement plus fort que d'habitude. Il fixa longuement ses lettres et finit par monter à sa chambre dans l'intention première de faire ses devoirs. Mais il se mit plutôt à penser à son admirateur secret.

Un garçon… Qui ? C'était un garçon qu'il voyait tous les jours, en plus….

Naruto s'installa dans son lit sur le dos, et fixa le plafond de sa chambre tout en repassant un par un ses amis. Il ne pouvait imaginer aucun d'eux amoureux de lui. Kiba sortait Hinata, Chôji était le petit ami d'Ino, Shikamaru n'avait pas de copine mais jamais il ne pourrait croire que c'était lui l'auteur de ces lettres. Ça ne sonnait pas comme lui et puis Shikamaru n'était pas le genre à écrire. Lee était complètement fou de Sakura et Neji avait le béguin pour Tenten. Alors qui restait-il ?

Naruto fronça doucement les sourcils en réalisant qu'il ne restait qu'un garçon. Et c'en était un qu'il voyait effectivement tous les jours. D'ailleurs, c'était le plus proche de ses amis. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui avant ?

Sasuke…

« _Nous avons ici un garçon qui se sent seul, de nature discrète et timide, aussi, à mon avis._ »

Son meilleur ami était un garçon discret. Timide, pas particulièrement. Mais il était facile de l'oublier. Il était silencieux, ne parlait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait et surtout pas de ses sentiments. Le blond n'avait jamais su s'il avait le béguin pour une fille et Naruto avait tout le mal du monde à savoir s'il était triste pour une raison ou une autre. Le jeune brun n'aimait pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, dire quand il se sentait mal ou quand il pleurait. Naruto se demandait souvent s'il pleurait simplement, si ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Et pour une raison encore plus obscure, il ne trouvait pas ça plus bizarre qu'il ne le fallait, que Sasuke puisse être son admirateur secret. Qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui. Ça semblait même être complètement son genre d'écrire secrètement ses émotions sur du papier. Le dire à haute voix, ce n'était pas comme lui. Mais ces lettres… elles lui ressemblaient.

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui… Pas vrai ? C'était son meilleur ami. Si c'était le cas, comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Non… Ce n'était pas lui. Pour plusieurs raisons, ce n'était pas lui.

Pourtant…

« _Tu es déjà près de moi tous les jours._ »

« _Tu crois... que c'est... pathétique d'écrire des lettres anonymes... ? C'est un peu lâche quand même, non ?_ »

Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là à réfléchir, quand il sentit soudainement son cœur se serrer. Le comportement de Sasuke tout à l'heure, son empressement à partir, à rejeter du regard les lettres qu'il lui avait mis dans les mains, sa question étrange, le sourire complice de sa mère, la vérité dans ses yeux, ses mots… « _Je pense que toi aussi, tu le sais déjà. Ouvre les yeux, mon trésor._ » Une poussée d'adrénaline pulsa dans ses veines. Il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit et s'étendit de tout son long pour atteindre le téléphone, posé sur sa table de chevet. Il pesa avec précipitation sur les boutons pour composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Puis il posa l'appareil sur son oreille en attendant, avec une certaine hésitation et nervosité, la voix de son ami retentir à l'autre bout de la ligne, de l'autre côté des lettres…

* * *

Sasuke avait finit par s'endormir à force de trop penser. Les mots de son frère résonnaient dans sa tête et jusque dans ses rêves et il se demandait maintenant sérieusement s'il devait arrêter tout, ou simplement avouer à Naruto ses sentiments. Si le blond n'était pas indifférent aux lettres… peut-être un jour voudrait-il essayer de sortir avec un garçon ? C'était ridicule… Sentiments ou pas… Un homme hétéro n'avait pas d'attirance pour un autre homme… Mais il avait droit au bonheur, lui aussi, non ? Même si son bonheur, c'était d'avoir Naruto dans sa vie, l'aimer ainsi chaque jour un peu plus commençait à être douloureux. Et ces lettres dont les mots lui brûlaient les doigts à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais le cran de les dire à haute voix, devant la personne à qui ils étaient destinés.

Le téléphone le tira de son sommeil troublé. Au milieu des draps de son lit, s'étant endormi avec un oreiller dans les bras, il se redressa faiblement et tendit la main pour prendre son portable qui vibrait à côté de son tête. Il s'assit et répondit sans même regarder sur son écran qui l'appelait.

« Oui ? dit-il faiblement.

- _Sasuke ?_ »

Sasuke sursauta à la voix de son ami, ou plutôt, le garçon dont il était amoureux. Il se redressa d'un bond et se frotta les yeux d'une main.

« Hey.

- _Ça va ? Tu t'es reposé ?_

- Ouais je… j'étais endormi… »

Il entendit Naruto rire, d'un rire nerveux.

« _Oh, pardon mec ! J'avais un problème avec mes maths. Tu peux m'aider à travers le téléphone ? _»

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur le bureau. « 21 h 53 » Déjà si tard. Ce n'était que maintenant que l'autre idiot l'appelait pour qu'il l'aide avec ses travaux ? Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais un petit sourire prit cependant place sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Laisse-moi aller chercher mon livre de cours. »

* * *

Ils restèrent en ligne pendant presque deux heures, Sasuke expliquant à Naruto les rudiments de l'algèbre qu'il n'avait pas saisi durant l'heure de cours de la journée. Naruto avait maintenant un sourire apaisé, heureux, alors qu'il écoutait la voix de Sasuke lui expliquer un dernier exercice. Plus que celui-ci et son devoir serait complété. Il n'y serait pas arrivé sans lui et il était chanceux de l'avoir. Qui d'autre resterait sur le téléphone avec lui jusqu'à minuit pour qu'il puisse terminer ses exercices de maths ?

Et surtout, par-dessus tout, pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui battait plus fort ? Pourquoi cette sensation de bien-être dans son ventre ? Pourquoi cette nervosité tout à la fois ? Pourquoi ses mains moites ? Pourquoi le corps alangui et les papillons qui battaient des ailes dans son estomac ? N'était-ce qu'à l'idée que le jeune homme soit amoureux de lui ? Ça ne devrait pas lui faire cet effet… S'il l'aimait… et alors ?

Ses paroles prenaient un sens si profond désormais.

« _C'est que... ces lettres... J'ai l'impression de... Je sais pas. Elles me font un certain effet._ »

« _Ce serait bien d'avoir une petite amie. Quelqu'un à aimer moi aussi._ »

« _Peu importe de qui il s'agit, je voudrais retourner un peu tout cet amour. J'aime être aimé, mais j'aimerais aussi aimer à mon tour._ »

Peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Même si c'était un garçon… ?

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre, toujours en écoutant la voix douce dans l'appareille. Il était hétéro. Il aimait les filles. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant…

Et maintenant, l'idée de sortir avec Sasuke ne le rebutait pas. Il ne trouvait pas ça anormal ou dégoûtant. Il trouvait même que le jeune homme avait une voix magnifique, qu'il aimait écouter. Sasuke était un garçon, mais il était plutôt beau. Il avait une belle apparence. Il avait toujours adoré le regarder avant, ne s'étant jamais rendu compte que ce n'était pas juste une admiration, mais plutôt une attirance. Désormais, il sentait ses mains pleines de transpiration, son cœur doubler de vitesse.

Sa mère avait raison. Il savait qui c'était. Il savait qui était l'auteur des lettres.

* * *

« Tu as compris ? soupira Sasuke en refermant son livre.

- _Ouais, c'est bon. Merci Sas' !_ »

Il était toujours installé sur son lit. La pénombre du soir enveloppait la pièce. L'heure était inscrite, fluorescente dans le noir. Il était minuit. Sasuke regarda les zéro et rebaissa la tête, poussant son livre au bout de son lit.

« Alors ça ira ?

- _Ouais, j'peux pas croire que j'ai enfin pigé ! C'est grâce à ton p'tit cerveau de génie._ »

Un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« Content d'avoir pu t'aider…

- _Et Sasuke ?_ »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en entendant soudainement son prénom. Son cœur s'arrêta, il sentit ses membres se ramollir. Il tourna la tête et tenta de contrôler sa respiration…

« Oui ? »

* * *

Naruto sourit en entendant la voix hésitante de son ami. Comment être certain que c'était bien lui, l'auteur des lettres anonymes ? Il n'y avait aucune façon. Le brun était si taciturne, si mystérieux, si fermé sur ses sentiments. Mais quelque part, Naruto savait… il en avait la sensation très forte, que c'était lui. Depuis que sa mère lui avait fait ce petit sourire et lui avait dit qu'elle était certaine qu'il savait lui aussi. Si c'était si évident, alors ça ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui était aussi proche de lui. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, l'avait toujours été.

Il baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec le bout de sa couverture. Sasuke était à l'autre bout du fil et attendait. Il avait dit son nom, mais qu'avait-il l'intention de lui dire ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même… Pour l'instant, il ne se concentrait plus qu'aux battements doux de son cœur. Non… Il n'était pas rebuté à l'idée que Sasuke puisse l'aimer… de cette _façon-là._ Plus il y pensait, plus il s'en trouvait excité. Excité, heureux, surpris mais d'une agréable manière. Et il avait envie… Il avait envie de le voir.

« Hum. Rien, marmonna-t-il finalement. Bonne nuit.

- _Bonne nuit, Naruto,_ lui dit Sasuke après un petit silence. »

Il raccrocha toujours avec ce sourire bête, l'oreille engourdi de ces deux heures de conversation et d'exercices de maths. Mais bien vite son sourire s'évanouit…

Et si Sasuke n'avait jamais l'intention de lui avouer ? Et s'il avait vraiment peur ?

Mais lui… que ressentait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus choqué ou surpris qu'il n'aurait dû l'être ?

Et s'il était lui aussi amoureux ?

Il s'étendit sur son oreiller et fixa le plafond longuement, pour finalement ne pas y trouver le sommeil du reste de la nuit.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke ferma la ligne en sentant son cœur lui déchirer la poitrine. Il avait mal tout en se sentant apaisé, et c'était un sentiment étrange et désagréable. La voix grave de Naruto, il aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit. Mais le blond devait aller se coucher. Il avait sûrement hâte au lendemain, de retrouver une autre de ses lettres dans son casier, de cette fille qu'il s'imaginait sûrement très jolie et timide, qu'il pourrait aimer comme un fou.

Sasuke attrapa son journal et son stylo et regarda d'un œil vide la page blanche. Il réfléchit aux mots vides de sens qui passaient dans sa tête. Il pensa à Naruto, à son envie d'aimer…

Il tendit la main, stylo entre les doigts et il écrivit. Puis il posa son journal sur sa table de chevet et se retourna sur son lit, de l'autre côté. Ses yeux demeurèrent ouverts un long moment, quelques minutes, une heure encore sans doute, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, tournant son dos à ses propres mots.

* * *

«_ Pardonne-moi de ma lâcheté._ »

C'était ce qui était écrit sur la lettre. Elle était vide. Le papier était blanc et vide. Il n'y avait que cette phrase étrange. Pas de bonjour, pas de « Je t'aime », rien, juste ces mots bizarres.

Il redressa la tête, au milieu du couloir, près de son casier où la lettre était tombée comme d'habitude. Il n'essaya pas de chercher parmi les filles de son lycée. Non. Il leva la tête et l'aperçut, au bout du couloir, près de la cage d'escalier. Il était là, le sac en bandoulière contre ses hanches. Ses perles noirs croisèrent les siens, à distance et Naruto eut la sensation d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête quand il lisait les mots inscrits sous ses yeux.

« _Tu crois... que c'est... pathétique d'écrire des lettres anonymes... ? C'est un peu lâche quand même, non ?_ »

_Lâche_.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant à fixer Sasuke. Ce dernier finit par baisser la tête. Il se retourna et repartit, se perdant dans la foulée. Naruto le perdit de vue et fit un pas, avec empressement, espérant noter la direction qu'il avait prise mais déjà il avait disparu.

« Merde ! »

Il serra le poing et rangea la lettre dans son sac. Il ferma la porte de sa case et se précipita dans le couloir, courant à moitié jusqu'à la cantine. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute. La personne qui le voyait tous les jours, qui était discrète, qui hésitait, qui l'aimait en secret mais qui avait peur, c'était _Sasuke_. Il avait peur parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec lui. Après tout, c'était vrai, et si la situation avait été inversée, Naruto aurait sûrement eu peur lui aussi. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Deux garçons. Et lui avait déjà eu une petite amie. L'autre pensait donc qu'il était hétéro et que tous les deux n'étaient qu'amis, juste amis.

Naruto marchait avec empressement, espérant que son ami ne soit pas déjà sorti. Tout en laissant ses jambes l'emmener, il pensait à Sasuke. Et son cœur battait plus fort. Plus fort qu'il ne le devrait. L'idée que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'une fille quelconque, le rendait plus heureux encore. L'idée d'une admiratrice secrète était flatteuse, agréable, mais que ce soit Sasuke, quelqu'un qu'il aimait déjà beaucoup, c'était… comme une révélation. Il aimait déjà Sasuke. Il l'aimait depuis toujours, comme un frère, un meilleur ami, mais désormais il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus, un peu trop, un peu plus que comme un simple ami. Et c'était pour cela qu'il priait pour le rattraper.

Mais la cantine était déserte de sa vue. Il n'était pas là. Nulle part de son champ de vision. Debout à l'entrée, il balaya les lieux de ses yeux, puis soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait déguerpi. Il baissa les bras.

« Sas'ke… souffla-t-il. »

Soudainement, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et lut le message, comme un regain d'espoir l'envahissant… C'était Sasuke.

« _Viens chez moi ce soir. Mes parents et mon frère seront absents. Il faut que je te parle._ »

Naruto remit son portable dans sa poche et releva la tête. C'est ce soir qu'ils allaient se dire les vraies choses…

* * *

La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison qu'il connaissait si bien. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de bourdonner dans sa poitrine tout le long du trajet. Non pas seulement à l'idée qu'il serait seul avec Sasuke, que ce dernier était amoureux de lui et qu'il le lui dirait parce qu'il « fallait qu'il lui parle », tel qu'il le lui avait dit dans son message plus tôt. Ce n'était pas non plus à l'idée que c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il était en train de s'engager doucement dans une relation…

C'était qu'il pensait être amoureux lui aussi. Et ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était un peu nerveux, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Ses propres paroles revenaient dans sa tête alors qu'il fermait le moteur et qu'il relevait de nouveau les yeux devant la maison. « _Si cette personne m'aime, alors, elle doit me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me moquer d'elle ou à lui faire de la peine si jamais je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments. Jamais je ne ferais souffrir une personne qui m'avouerait m'aimer._ » Il fallait qu'il soit fidèle à ses propres mots. Et qu'il les applique à Sasuke également. Il connaissait suffisamment Sasuke pour savoir que celui-ci ne le blesserait pas. Il pouvait avoir confiance et puis…

Si Sasuke allait se confesser ce soir, alors il lui prouverait qu'il avait confiance lui aussi, il lui prouverait qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que Naruto ne se moquerait pas de lui ou lui ferait de la peine. Ce soir, il allait cesser d'avoir peur et d'écrire dans ces lettres. Ce soir, il lui dirait face à face. Et Naruto allait le pardonner de sa lâcheté.

Il fit un homme de lui-même et sortit de la voiture. Dans la fenêtre, il vit Sasuke debout en train de le regarder. Puis, en un instant, il disparut, le rideau retombant sur la vitre. Naruto souffla et s'avança, refermant la portière. Il s'approcha dans l'allée et avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper, la porte s'ouvrait. Et ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt dans deux profonds puits sombres.

« Hey ! lâcha-t-il, de suite. »

Sasuke le regarda un moment avant de sourire, baissant les yeux.

« Hey. Entre, dit-il ensuite. »

Il s'écarta, le laissant passer. La porte se referma sur eux. Naruto observa son ami se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Sasuke zigzagua entre les meubles sur le chemin et Naruto le suivit, sans dire un mot. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Il aurait voulu lui dire de se calmer, qu'il était ici pour lui retourner ses sentiments, pas pour lui dire que non, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles, et encore moins pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient rester amis - autant lui enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie tout de suite sans perdre de temps...

« Ouais, je veux bien. »

Sasuke l'invita à s'assoir mais il était lui-même trop nerveux pour ça. Il préférait rester debout. Le brun acquiesça et lui servit un verre d'eau.

Comme un imbécile, Naruto but tranquillement tout en regardant partout. Pourquoi, au juste ? se demandait-il en voulant se taper la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était jamais venu ici. Il y avait passé son enfance… Il connaissait chaque pièce, chaque objet posé ici et là… alors pourquoi regardait-il partout sauf en direction de ce pourquoi il était venu ? Sasuke était planté à quelques pas de lui, sûrement en train de mourir d'attente…

Alors il avala la dernière goutte et releva la tête, surprenant Sasuke qui était en train de le fixer. Il ne broncha pas, parut simplement gêné, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. _Tant mieux_, songea le blond. _A partir de maintenant, je ne m'arrêterai pas, et je ne reculerai certainement pas. _

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke inspira doucement. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement et baissa la tête un bref moment, regardant ses pieds comme pour réciter tout bas un discours déjà préparé. Puis il redressa sa tête et plongea tout droit dans les yeux du blond, de son meilleur ami, du garçon de qui il était tombé amoureux.

« Je… Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose de vraiment important. Et j'en ai profité pendant que ma famille est absente, je… je crois que j'aurai besoin d'être seul une fois que tu seras parti. Après ce que j'ai à te dire…

- Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. La question du blond était sortie subitement, presque comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il avait sous-entendu dans ses phrases.

« Je… Écoute, je sais que je vais te décevoir, mais tu l'as sans doute déjà compris. Cet admirateur anonyme… ce n'est pas qui tu crois… Encore moins une fille… que tu t'imagines sans doute super jolie… la petite amie tant attendue que tu pourras aimer en retour… »

Naruto écarquilla lentement les yeux aux paroles qu'il écoutait, surpris d'une part de vérité qu'il y trouva au fond de lui, mais surtout en colère contre lui-même de ne s'être jamais rendu compte que Sasuke l'aimait… mais que lui aussi. Que lui aussi l'aimait. De la même façon.

« Sasuke, l'interrompit-il alors. Arrête. Stop. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, un air coupable inscrit sur ses traits fins. Coupable ? Il avait également l'air honteux. Il rebaissa aussitôt ses magnifiques billes noires et Naruto se mordilla la lèvre tout en faisant un pas devant. Où était passé l'atmosphère facile entre eux ? Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun malaise entre eux, ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux que leurs propres parents ne les connaissaient. Alors pourquoi cette tension, cette gêne, cette atmosphère si tendue ? Cette espèce de sentiment d'être devant un inconnu ? Était-ce cela que l'on voulait dire par « se dévoiler » ? Abaisser totalement le rideau intime qui nous cachait complètement du monde ? Se livrer à quelqu'un, se confesser, c'était donc ça…

Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur bourdonnait toujours si fort.

« Sasuke, je ne suis pas… déçu. Peut-être un peu, mais je ne peux pas m'en prendre à toi. Si je suis déçu, c'est de savoir que tu avais peur de… de me faire confiance. Mais je ne suis pas déçu que ce soit _toi_, mon admirateur secret… »

Sasuke leva de nouveau ses yeux vers les siens, les écarquillant de surprise, d'incompréhension. Son visage, légèrement rosi, n'avait jamais été aussi beau à regarder, pensa Naruto, alors qu'il réfléchissait à demi aux mots suivants. Mais son esprit partait déjà en vrille. Il s'imaginait ce que ça serait de l'embrasser, de sortir avec lui. Tout cet amour qu'il avait en lui et qu'il avait envie de donner, tel qu'il l'avait dit à Sasuke. Cet envie qu'il avait d'aimer en retour, c'était un amour qu'il ignorait qu'il avait pour _lui_, et pour personne d'autre. Après tout, ces lettres lui avaient parues si familières… Depuis le début, son subconscient avait reconnu la main et l'âme de Sasuke.

« Tu… quoi ? répéta celui-ci.

- Je ne suis pas déçu que ce soit toi. À vrai dire, j'en suis heureux.

- Je ne comprends pas… tu m'as dit que…

- Que je pensais à une fille ?

- Oui. Enfin, tu es… pas de ce bord-là, toi… Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Sasuke, je viens juste de réaliser que… »

La voix du blond mourut lentement, alors qu'il cherchait encore un peu plus de courage. Cela s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et pendant un moment, il comprit pourquoi Sasuke n'avait eu que le cran de lui écrire des lettres. Il inspira et expira, relevant ses yeux qu'il avait baissés. Sasuke le fixait toujours, incrédule et perdu dans un demi rêve, pas encore totalement certain qu'il s'agissait de la réalité.

Le cœur qui battait très vite, Naruto avoua finalement :

« Que tous ces sentiments que tu m'as livrés dans tes lettres… ils sont réciproques. »

Ce moment-là… qu'il avait inconsciemment rêvé des nuits et des nuits durant… Comment réagir lorsqu'il se produit enfin ? Sasuke demeura figé longuement, sans réaliser à son tour. Tous les scénarios s'enfilèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans son esprit habité par les frissons d'un amour incontrôlable. Naruto blaguait. Ou Naruto était en train de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la même façon, mais que lui avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulut entendre. Qu'il venait de rêver cette scène si merveilleuse.

Il ressentait encore sa solitude, celle cachée dans chaque ligne de chaque lettre qu'il avait rédigée, mais cette solitude était faible et en train de mourir à l'instant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ni au fait que pour une fois depuis longtemps il ne se sentait plus si seul. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler, il était même trop figé pour tomber à la renverse comme il avait terriblement envie de le faire. Il ne le pouvait pas, malgré ses jambes molles.

Naruto était devant lui, horriblement sérieux. Plus il le regardait, moins il était incrédule. Le bleu de ses yeux l'enveloppait et il sombrait un peu plus. Un peu plus fou de lui.

« Naruto… fut la seule chose qu'il put lâcher, baissant la tête, le feu envahissant son visage. »

Malgré l'euphorie qui le gagnait peu à peu, il ne perdit pas de vue sa dignité et ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait.

A son tour, il inspira profondément et se releva les manches.

« Je t'aime. C'est ça que je voulais te dire. »

Il avait peur de relever la tête. Il avait confiance en Naruto, mais la peur était parfois un visiteur non-invité. Elle se pointait et restait là malgré tout. Et même si Naruto venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… est-ce que c'était certain ? « Mes sentiments sont réciproques. » Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire « Je t'aime » ? Comment savoir…

Alors il garda les yeux rivés vers le sol si longtemps qu'il cru même être de nouveau seul, quand Naruto parla enfin. Après un petit rire nerveux, il dit :

« Je suis content ! »

Sasuke le regarda.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on est, maintenant ? »

Naruto eut un nouveau sourire immense. L'un de ceux qui avait toujours su illuminer les jours et la vie de Sasuke. L'un de ceux qui savaient lui réchauffer le cœur et ombrager sa solitude.

« Bah… petits amis, je suppose !

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça… »

D'adorables rougissements couvraient ses joues. Naruto les observa en rougissant doucement également. L'atmosphère tendue du début s'apaisait lentement, rendant l'ambiance plus douce et remplie de… de rapprochement. Le blond perdit son sourire, tout comme le brun, chacun face à l'autre, perdus dans le tic-tac de la pendule de la cuisine, le bas grondement du réfrigérateur, le lointain bruit des voitures dehors.

Et comme se rencontrent le jour et la nuit, à l'heure où le ciel est rose, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ne voulurent plus se lâcher. Naruto fit même un pas vers l'autre. Sasuke ne recula plus, il fixait les yeux bleus sans bouger comme dans une transe, comme dans un rêve. Un autre pas encore. Sa main atteignit celle de Sasuke, posée sur le comptoir, en attente, en _stand by_. Le jeune brun frissonnait déjà, d'avance, regardant les lèvres face à lui qui s'approchaient trop, dangereusement.

« Et en tant que nouveau petit ami… est-ce que je peux… t'embrasser ? demanda finalement Naruto. »

Il avait la décence de le demander au moins… Mais Sasuke était rempli de frustration, de désir finalement avoué, il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre ainsi, il fallait que ça éclate. Alors la question n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse. L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres se jeta sur le blondinet et l'embrassa vivement. Naruto fut surpris, de ce baiser soudain et rapide, il aurait cru avoir besoin d'y aller en douceur avec son ami si délicat habituellement… Et pourtant c'était celui-ci qui se montrait impatient.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et l'enserra naturellement, appréciant son odeur, son goût, une sensation de plaisir intense l'envahissant et ne faisait que s'enflammer encore plus en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de _Sasuke_.

C'était étrange d'être en train d'embrasser son meilleur pote, mais après quelques secondes, c'était juste… tellement excitant. Et doux. Et agréable… Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Sa proximité, son corps près du sien, c'était comme s'ils avaient été faits pour être réunis. Il comprenait désormais d'où lui venait ce sentiment de froid, ce besoin d'aimer… Il ne venait pas du ciel, il venait de là, de son besoin d'aimer Sasuke, d'être avec lui, et personne d'autre.

Le désir grimpa comme une flèche en lui, comme une flamme alimentée qui grandissait sans connaître de répit. Ses mains descendirent dans le dos mince mais athlétique de Sasuke alors que ce dernier se rapprochait malgré lui, les deux collant leurs corps l'un sur l'autre. Le baiser se rompit alors que Naruto venait l'embrasser dans le creux du cou. Sasuke s'accrocha aux épaules larges, frémissant, fermant les yeux sous les doux assauts de la bouche chaude dans un endroit sensible. Naruto semblait aussi affamé que lui, mais tout ça lui apparaissait si soudain - surtout lorsque les mains baladeuses vinrent toucher ses fesses afin de le coller au bassin du blond - qu'il finit par reculer, le repousser même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« A-Attends. »

Naruto releva la tête, surpris.

« C'est… Trop vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu… tu arrives comme ça et tu me dis que tu m'aimes… Je te crois mais c'est… si soudain. Si insensé. J'en ai rêvé et voilà que ça se produit, comme ça, d'un coup. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou… est-ce que tu as seulement _l'envie_ d'aimer… que ce soit n'importe qui… »

Naruto eut un pincement au cœur à ces paroles, et surtout à l'instant où Sasuke baissait les yeux, un éclat de déchirure dans les yeux. Il réagit au quart de tour de sa voix forte :

« Pas du tout ! Sas'ke, je… Je sais que c'est soudain, mais j'ai vraiment… Je suis vraiment… attiré par toi et je crois que je t'aime, ou en tout cas, je ne m'imagine avec personne d'autre. Maintenant que je l'ai réalisé… et maintenant que tu m'as embrassé… J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Plus près de toi. J'en veux plus… »

Sans attendre une réponse en retour, Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa, de son gré cette fois, et plus doucement que la fois précédente. Le baiser fut doux et fragile, menacé d'être brisé à tout moment. Ce n'était qu'un contact, un effleurement de leurs lèvres et pourtant, l'électricité qui les traversa de part en part faillit leur casser la colonne vertébrale. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux après un moment de silence, le cœur voulant lui transpercer la poitrine.

« N'empêche que ça va vite…

- Je sais ! l'interrompit joyeusement le blond. Je suis brusque et j'ai tendance à brouiller les étapes, désolé ! Je… je vais faire attention. Je suis tellement heureux de notre nouvelle relation, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi et crois-moi, Sasuke. Je suis sincère. Aussi sincère que tu l'as été dans tes lettres. Je voudrais tant que ça marche entre nous…

- C'est ce que je veux aussi… murmura Sasuke. »

Naruto sourit, le visage de nouveau illuminé. Et sans laisser le temps au blond de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, mais pour, cette fois, l'enlacer plutôt que l'embrasser. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Ça faisait aujourd'hui quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et Naruto était surexcité. Après une semaine chargée de cours et d'activités diverses, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Sasuke autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, et ce soir, ils avaient eu rendez-vous. Ils étaient allés voir un match de football tous les deux en après-midi et voilà qu'ils rentraient tout juste chez eux - les parents de Sasuke étaient absents ainsi que son frère.

Ils vivaient le parfait amour. Il avait eu raison en lui disant être amoureux de lui. Naruto était un peu plus fou de lui chaque jour. Il n'avait pas encore élucidé le mystère de comment il n'avait jamais pu se rendre compte que l'auteur de ces lettres anonymes - qu'il avait toutes conservé d'ailleurs - était la personne qu'il aimait, sans qu'il ne le sache. Ni comment il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était dingue de son meilleur ami. Cet amour était sûrement venu tout doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Durant tous ces nombreux jours de l'année dernière où Sasuke l'avait consolé de sa peine d'amour, ou simplement toutes les années passées à ses côté où ils avaient partagé enfance, tendresse et amitié. Il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'aujourd'hui, impossible de se passer de lui.

Durant ces quatre mois, ils n'avaient rien fait. Naruto n'osait jamais aller trop loin, et Sasuke n'avait jamais demandé à passer le cap, jamais fait ou dit quoique ce soit pouvant faire croire au blond qu'il en avait envie, alors il attendait. Mais Naruto n'était pas un homme patient et il comptait bien rendre les choses très intimes ce soir… Essayer, du moins.

Parlant de patience, Naruto était en train de l'aiguiser bien acérée alors que Sasuke foutait il ne savait quoi dans sa chambre sans jamais en redescendre. Il était là, assis comme un imbécile sur le canapé, la télé même pas allumée. Et tout semblait préparé pour le rendre dingue. La maison était calme, silencieuse, quelques lampes allumées ici et là, rendant l'ambiance sombre et intime. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Décidé, il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il marcha jusqu'à se planter devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Une chambre dans laquelle il en avait passé des heures, enfant, à jouer avec son meilleur ami. Il attendit, un peu nerveux, sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison, et frappa.

« Sasuke ? »

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté. Comme s'il avait dégringolé de son lit en vitesse. Un petit moment de silence, comblé par un froissement, son étouffé par la porte qui les séparait. Il sourit en s'imaginant son brun s'empressant de venir lui ouvrir, peut-être nerveusement, peu importe ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer… Il attendit, et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit en volant, soufflant à son visage un vent qui lui apparut rafraîchissant. Il posa aussitôt ses yeux sur Sasuke, qui s'était changé.

Il portait un bas de pyjama, et un t-shirt noir ample qui était grand sur lui, mais qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses joues roses. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et les pointes étaient humides. Avait-il pris une douche ? Pourquoi ? Naruto baissa les yeux sur un objet blanc qu'il tenait en main, à moitié derrière lui. Une enveloppe. Lorsque Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto l'avait vue, il la cacha derrière lui, sauf que c'était déjà inutile.

« Je l'ai vu, lui dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh… c'est rien.

- Franchement… Sérieux ? rit Naruto tout bas. »

Il voyait bien que son petit ami était nerveux. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il décida d'être gentil. Il fit un pas vers lui et glissa deux mains tendres vers sa taille. Sasuke recula très imperceptiblement, détournant le visage alors que le blond allait l'embrasser. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? »

Sasuke le regarda enfin.

« Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Il sortit l'enveloppe blanche de derrière son dos. Naruto acquiesça.

« Si tu veux me montrer. »

Sasuke ravala sa salive. Ses mains tremblaient, mais très légèrement.

« C'est la… dernière lettre que je t'ai écrite.

- Oh, Sasuke, je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter ! Je t'ai dit que quand tu as quelque chose à me dire, de ne pas te gêner… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? »

Sasuke sourit alors que Naruto s'enflammait déjà. Un sourire en coin, amusé, tendre, coquin. Le blond comprit que quelque chose était bel et bien en train de se moquer de lui dans les yeux de son ami. Il était bien en train de concocter quelque chose dans sa chambre, à son insu…

Il resta là, l'air d'un imbécile, à attendre. Puis, Sasuke lui posa dans les mains la dernière lettre. Son cœur fit un bond.

« Lis. S'il te plaît. Tu sais que je m'exprime mieux en mots… Et je ne savais pas comment te le dire d'une autre façon.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Lis… »

Naruto acquiesça. Il déballa l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit bout de papier. La dernière lettre ? La dernière phrase, plutôt ! Il était au comble de la nervosité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette fois-ci, il connaissait l'identité de l'auteur, il connaissait qui était derrière la douce écriture, les petits mots ronds et fins. Son admirateur anonyme, il l'avait trouvé.

Alors, lentement, il lit.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire tiens ? »_

Naruto releva les yeux aussitôt vers Sasuke. Ce dernier restait là, impatient, sûrement plus que lui - oh oui, beaucoup plus que lui. Il eut besoin d'un long moment, d'un long regard échangé pour comprendre. De sa main s'échappa le bout de papier.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signe, d'un autre message codé. Il fondit sur son petit ami et l'embrassa fiévreusement, passionnément. Sasuke leva les bras au-dessus des épaules du blond, blond qui passa un bras autour de son dos pour l'enlacer, son autre main faisant valser la porte de la chambre alors qu'ils y entraient à l'aveuglette.

Leur baiser, entrecoupé de rires et de gémissements joyeux, fut tendre mais affamé tout à la fois. Naruto le soutint jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulèrent, et lorsqu'il plongea son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, il sut qu'il avait bel et bien pris une douce, puisqu'il respirait une odeur fraîche et délicieuse. Un peu plus excité, Naruto s'allongea sur lui et se redressa. Dans ses yeux brillaient la même passion et la même flamme que dans ceux de Sasuke.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? Parce que je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter… »

Sasuke ne fit que se redresser légèrement pour l'embrasser. Un baiser chaste et délicat. Les mains douées du jeune brun vinrent enlever, par-dessus les épaules du blond, le t-shirt de celui-ci. Le passant hors de sa tête, il décoiffa encore plus la tête blonde ce qui le fit sourire. Naruto continua à le regarder, entre amusé et envoûté. Sasuke balança le vêtement en bas du lit et chuchota :

« C'était bien moi dans cette lettre, Naruto. »

Et Naruto sourit.

C'était la réponse qu'il avait attendu.

* * *

**FIN!**


End file.
